Experiment 006 Alpha: Rewrite
by Maiko2853
Summary: Experiment 006 Alpha: We know what he looks like, we know where he is, we know his mental programing has taken over, and we know he's a near unstoppable living nuclear weapon. The only question we don't know... how do we stop him?


Just a small note below. Not necessary to read, but would be appreciated

Hey you guy's, some of may not remember me. I've changed my author name. People knew me as the author, Sniper-Experiment-5-1-0-Alpha, AKA, Sniper for short. First off, after some rough thinking, I finally decided to start writing Lilo and Stitch fanfiction on a hopefully serious level again. As for this, just as the title says, it's a rewrite of a story I wrote several years ago. This is the first in a series of rewrite projects I will be starting in the near future. I was upset and disappointed with the old versions. They fell far short on what standards I'd hoped for.

On a side note, I'm keeping up the old versions of these stories. Some people may find it cheesy. But those stories have personal and sentimental value to me. I spent so many years creating them to be as perfect as they could be with, at the time, my current writing skills. There were a number of factors at the time that kept me from wanting to continue writing here. But my biggest one was that my story, Random Drabbles, a bunch of small crack fics I wrote, managed to get more attention than my more serious one, Lilo and Stitch: Bounty Hunter.

It was so depressing. I worked so hard on the latter and barely tried on the former. Yet, the former got more attention in a few months than Bounty Hunter did in an in entire year. After a while, I just sorta left this place. I came back a few months ago happily writing Avatar fanifics. To be honest, I had thought I had been completely forgotten. So it was to my complete and utter surprise that my old internet friend ReaderPal contacted me. He asked me if I was going to continue writing my stories. At first, I came back here because of him. Then I left again when I realised I wasn't interested in this series as much as I used to be. And I've decided to come back again and give it another shot.

Yeah, I know, this is probably stupid of me, but, fuck it. It's late, or early, were I am right now, and I'm tired. One last thing. The biggest object of attention that will be involved in this rewrite will be developing my characters personalities more. Basically going into deeper depth on their history, values, beliefs, the way they think, and other such things.

I'm also going to take a whack at making my stories themes and their characters more serious and less comical. My stories will "usually" still have comical moments and sub-plots, but I want too make my characters and story themes more serious and realistic than I originally wrote them too be.

And now with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the rewrite of, "Experiment 006 Alpha."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, only the OC's I make.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Experiment Activations and... Phone Numbers?**_

It was a sunny day in Kauai, and everything was going grand as usual. But as usual, something happens, and an experiment gets activated. The scene switches to show a bright yellow experiment pod on a palm tree leaf labeled 006-A, a light wind passes by and the experiment pod gets blown off the leaf into a mud puddle below. A bright flash took place, and what stood there, looked like a three foot tall green beaver, with sky blue eyes, brick red chest fur, a turquoise colored beaver tail, bright violet claws, and wearing a Canadian officers uniform, only without the hat and a jet black scarf. The experiment looked around in confusion. He did not remember being here.

_'What the... where the hell am I? Where's Dr. Joses... where's dad? Okay, come on 006-A, what do you remember?'_

006-A remembered being in a laboratory on a secret military base. Dad had been saying something about visiting Jumba Jookiba. He also said something about a pod machine and then...

_'Oh... crap...'_

That meant he was who knows how many miles from his home planet, in the milky way galaxy, in an unknown location... on planet earth. 006-A took in deep breaths to calm himself down. This wasn't so bad as long as he didn't...

"Oh no." 006-A groaned out loud as he smacked his face.

There was a great many things on the beach that 006-A was interested in. Families were enjoying themselves, concession stand people were handing out food to paying customers. It certainly looked delicious. And the children ran around in joyous laughter. Their were even people, humans specifically, riding the ocean waves. These humans were called surfers, if 006-A's lessons on this breeds culture was accurate.

And of course, their was the women. Very voluptuous women. All in different colors, shapes, and sizes. And most of them scantily clad in bikini's. Oh how he wanted to just go up their and be a little bit perverted. Just a little groping and fondling wouldn't hurt.

But of course, as fate would have it, an armored S.W.A.T. van just HAD to be driving by at that moment. 006-A's blood drained from his face as he felt his primary function taking over. It wasn't exactly a powerful mental programing, all it took was a simple reprimand from someone else to override it. However, it did have an annoying tendency to quickly take over when facing it alone.

006-A suddenly closed his eyes and grabbed his head, trying to keep it from taking over. He could already feel it barging in, seemingly taking random paths through his head. It felt like a window crack or spider web pattern spreading through his head. It didn't take long before it reached the core of his brain. 006-A let out a scream as the programing completely took over his mind.

006-A opened his eyes... and instead of a vibrant sky blue, they flared with a bright green intensity. 006-A let out a feral snarl as he brought out his hidden body parts to reveal an extra pair of arms and five black poison spikes on his back. He brought up his arms and fired four green beams of nuclear radiation from his hands and melted the two tires and axles nearest to him. The armored car suddenly and rather violently skidded to a stop.

"Jesus Christ!"

"What the hell was that!"

"Holy mackerel!"

"Son of a bi-" was only a few of the many screams of surprise 006-A heard from the van.

He saw the driver, passenger, and back doors open. Five men wearing body armor of some kind stepped out. It was obvious they were investing the sudden halt. When they saw not just the tires, but the axles as well, as little more than melted metal and rubber, they all looked surprised, no, shocked would be a better term.

006-A's mental programing didn't wait for further contemplation. He concentrated his nuclear radiation into balls of energy and fired. He saw them connect with the van, leaving deep gouges of melting and sizzling slags of metal. 006-A grinned widely as two men in civilian clothes, followed by another armored man, came running out of the van screaming. The two civilian men didn't try to run any further, apparently too frightened by what had just happened.

The men still had their restraints on, but 006-A noted that the devices looked slightly damaged. The men had been restrained to the wall he just melted, 006-A realized. Now that was just too funny in his opinion. 006-A fired another four beams of nuclear energy. The people standing in front of the van jumped out of the way. The beams hit the van and melted it. Only a hot, grayish pool, and small chunks of metal remained of the vehicle.

006-A grinned widely as the armed men FINALLY took notice to his presence. The men took up their positions and aimed their automatic rifles at him.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" The leader screamed at 006-A.

006-A just grinned wider. He made an almost transparent, skin-tight, green radiation barrier appear around him and started walking towards them.

"I said freeze dammit!" The leader screamed again.

006-A just kept on walking towards them.

"Take him down!" The leader screamed again.

They opened fire. The bullets hit the shield and merely melted upon contact. They slid down and formed sizzling spots of metal on the ground. 006-A just kept walking closer as the bullets continued to hit his shield. He smiled as the S.W.A.T. teams guns clicked empty. They ejected the magazines from their guns clips and reached for new ones.

006-A struck hard and fast. He made a whip and lashed out with it, cutting the guns in half as he did so. The men were momentarily stunned, but their training quickly took over. They reached for their pistols and 006-A released a nuclear blast at the ground in front of them. The startled men jumped back, one even fell on his ass. 006-A glared at them.

"I could of killed all of you at any time during this pathetic excuse for a fight if I really wanted too. But right now, I have more important matters to attend too."

006-A walked past the men... none of them attempted to stop him. 006-A noted that one man had stayed by the prisoners. He only noted because the man aimed his rifle at him. 006-A didn't even bother using his nuclear powers that time. He blurred towards the man and knocked him down. 006-A grabbed his rifle and wrenched the gun from the mans hand.

006-A tossed the gun aside and looked towards the man. He noticed something he hadn't before. The face before 006-A was oddly feminine, and despite the body armor, he could swear that their was something oddly soft beneath his feet. He used his powers to carefully cut away the body armor and reached inside the shirt. 006-A confirmed his suspicion when he felt something big and VERY soft.

006-A smirked devilishly and roughly tongue kissed the women in front of him. She didn't hit him, or slap him, or even bite his tongue like he expected her too. All she did was gasp in surprise. She didn't return the kiss. She just laid their in a daze, apparently not sure what to do.

006-A slowly pulled away from her and then jumped off the women.

"Not much of a kisser, but a good looker. Oh, and officer Molly, nice tits by the way." 006-A commented before walking away.

Everyone just stared in confusion, not entirely sure what had just happened.

"Uh... sir. Shouldn't we call this in?" One of the younger recruits asked.

"Huh? Oh, right!" The man fumbled with his radio. "This is officer Baxter to headquarters, repeat, officer Baxter to headquarters, please acknowledge, over."

Their was white noise before a voice came over the radio.

"Talk to me Baxter, what's happening, have the suspects been apprehended, over?"

"Yeah Jimmy, the suspects were apprehended with no problem. But we ran into some... difficulties, over."

"What kind of difficulties, over?"

"Someone... or rather SOMETHING just completely decimated the armored van, over." Baxter said, looking at the grey and black puddle that used to be the van.

Jimmy swallowed hard. "Your kidding, right, over."

"Wish I was Jimmy, but I'm not. I'm gonna need at least ten more units to take this guy. He looks like a mutant beaver, he's wearing a Canadian officers uniform and is currently heading north, up Rooster Street, over."

"If this was anyone else, I would be questioning their sanity, over."

"Dammit Jimmy! Over!"

Jimmy sighed. "Any more requests, over."

"If you can get AP rounds, lethal low-grade explosives, possibly a few choppers, and a new van, that would be great, over."

"I can get you a van officer Baxter, but as for everything else, I can't make any promises other than I'll do my best, over."

"I don't expect any promises Jimmy, just get me my van, over and out."

Officer Baxter scratched his helmet. He had seen many strange, awkward, and just plain weird things, in his twenty-one years of service. But out of all of them, this one certainly took the cake.

"Uh... sir?"

"Hm, yes Molly, what is it?" Officer Baxter asked.

Molly looked at the small piece of paper in her hand.

"He handed me a piece of paper, and I have an idea of what it is. However, I'm not entirely sure because it's so long. But I think the little perverted bastard just handed me his phone number." Molly finished bluntly.

Officer Baxter's mind went blank as he looked in the direction the little mutant beaver went.

Yep. In all his years in the force. What happened on this day, most definitely, without a doubt, took the cake.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite as much as I did.

Remember to review.


End file.
